gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-001 Delta Gundam
MSN-001 Delta Gundam (aka δ Gundam) was a conceptual mobile suit design which was never constructed but would be further developed in the form of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. This unit was featured in the MS Graphica art book and the game Mobile Suit Gundam UC (The Postwar). Technology & Combat Characteristics This machine is how the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, which was initially developed as a transformable MS but completed as a non-transformable MS due to problems with insufficient frame strength, would appear if completed as a transformable MS. While AE was trying various approaches to develop a production model of the Zeta series as a transformable MS, it also simultaneously conducted a reinvestigation of the shelved Delta plan. It's said that a few units of the Delta Plus were produced as a mass production prototype. Armaments ;*'60mm Vulcan Gun' :The vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*'Beam Saber' :The Delta Gundam's close combat armaments. It is able to melt through most armor and destroy most mobile suits in one strike. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard armament of Mobile suits is a beam rifle powered by a rechargeable energy cap. If the energy cap runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one. ;*Shield :The Delta Gundam's defensive armament. It doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode. System Features ;*Anti-beam Reflective Coating History The Delta Gundam has long been seen only as a CG model on the net. Although the existence of its direct descendant the Delta Plus has been confirmed, it is possible the original Delta Gundam itself was never constructed and exists only as a computer simulation. In UC 0094, the data of the Delta Gundam is however, not forgotten as Riddhe fought the said mobile suit in a simulator battle against Quattro Bageena's combat data. Seeing the potential of the Delta Gundam, the developers on Anaheim Electronics decided to develop the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai for test purposes. Variants ;*MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki ;*MSN-001A1 Delta Plus ;*MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai Picture Gallery Delta_Gundam_CG_-_MS_Front_View.jpg|Delta (δ) Gundam (MS Mode) in MS Graphica. Delta_Gundam_CG_-_MS_Rear_View.jpg|Delta (δ) Gundam (MS Mode) in MS Graphica. Delta_Gundam_CG_-_MA_Front_View.jpg|Delta (δ) Gundam (MA Mode) in MS Graphica. Delta Gundam CG - MA Rear View.jpg|Delta (δ) Gundam (MA Mode) in MS Graphica. 20111208205929-72696.jpg|Delta Gundam in PS3: Mobile Suit Gundam UC Delta.jpg|Armed Delta Gundam 3446346.png|Delta Gundam Waverider Mode Gunpla Hguc_delta_gundam_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC Delta Gundam Boxart delta5.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001 Delta Gundam delta6.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001 Delta Gundam Model Kit Delta Gundam.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001 Delta Gundam Model Kit Delta Gundam0.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-001 Delta Gundam j78cCYgTlVdl9GqHnlFLgg.jpg Notes *Delta (δ) is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. References MSN-001 δ Gundam - TechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-001 Delta Gundam - MS Info MSGUCPS3-MSN001DeltaGundam.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam UC - Delta Gundam - MS Info Qd4X5.jpg 8Hhub.jpg External Links